Slipping Into Madness
by August08
Summary: The mind is fragile. Push it too far and it snaps; sometimes never to return to its original state. The Turtles know this better than anyone. So, when one of their own begins going down a path of destruction, leaving behind chaos in their wake, it's all the others can do to keep their brother in one piece. And even then, it might not be enough. *Book one of the Insanity series*.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I was brainstorming story ideas with a friend and this story came to be. We were both inspired by the show Criminal Minds and I decided to try my hand at the concept. No, this isn't going to be a crossover story.

**WARNING**: Later chapters will get very dark, like blood and gore dark. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned. This story is rated M for blood, gore, violence, and swearing. Reader discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Death. It's a part of life. Every living thing has to die. Animals, plants, insects...people. When the cycle of life has come to an end everyone and everything must face what comes next...what comes next. I fear what comes next for those who have lost their souls; myself and my brothers included. As the only ones of our kind we fight or die; and sometimes that means taking the life of another. How many lives have we taken in our lifetime? How much blood have we shed? Every night I pray for the souls who were lost and for the souls of my brothers that should their time come that they would find peace.<p>

...Peace.

Such a fragile thing. I used to think that our small family lived in peace. Of course there were skirmishes between us, but that was just brothers getting on each other's nerves; sibling rivalry. I lived in a fool's paradise. Not knowing what lay behind the closed doors of my brother's bedrooms; what monsters lurked there, what nightmares they faced. As the leader it's my job to protect those under my care. But something began to manifest behind those closed doors. Something began to take root. I didn't know what it was, at the time, but I could sense it. Like animals sensing when danger is near.

I don't know when it started or how it came to be, but evil made its way into our home. A soul devouring evil that we couldn't fight against. If I had known what the root was...if I had known what had invited this evil into the lair then maybe...maybe he would still be with us. I would have been better prepared for what was about to come and I would have been able to stop it in its tracks before it sank its claws in and started to suck the life out of our peaceful home.

And Mikey...poor Mikey would still be here.

He could have been saved, but he was the first to be taken. I didn't know it at the time, but the evil had been festering for a year before it came to light. It's my biggest regret, not paying more attention to what was happening with my brothers. And now, I'm faced with the deaths of two brothers. Not in the literal sense, but the figurative. I'm faced with the deaths of my brother's hearts, their minds...their core. Everything that made them who they are, or should I say "were".

Let me take you back. Back when this all started. But, I warn you, it's not for the faint of heart. It's filled with death and sorrow; flowing with the blood of the innocent. This is the story about how the sun was swallowed by darkness. And how darkness became the new light.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your support is awesome.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>The mind is everything. What you think, you become. ~ Buddha<p>

* * *

><p>The sky had betrayed him. It wasn't supposed to be sunny on the worst day of his life. Michelangelo looked down at the still form of his beloved feline friend in his arms. Klunk's eyes were closed, his chest slowly rising and falling; his breath shallow. Donatello pulled into the parking lot of the animal hospital and parked the Battle Shell. Michelangelo remained in his seat as his brothers climbed out of the van. He wanted to cherish every moment he had left with Klunk. Over the last few months, the tabby had fallen ill and, despite the vet's best efforts, hadn't gotten better. This was Klunk's last trip to the vet. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought Michelangelo out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Leonardo standing beside him. His brother looked just as torn as he felt.<p>

"Come on, Mikey," Leonardo said softly. "It's time to go."

Michelangelo nodded and got up from his seat, following Leonardo out of the van and into the animal hospital. The brothers were all dressed in heavy clothing, so no one gave them much of a second glance. Michelangelo sat down while Leonardo checked in. Donatello sat down next to him while Raphael roamed around the waiting area. Michelangelo's eyes drifted between Klunk and Raphael. His red masked brother seemed like he couldn't care less about what today was and it made Michelangelo's stomach twist in anger. However, when Raphael turned around and Michelangelo saw the nervous look on his brother's face, the orange masked turtle felt guilty for being angry.

Michelangelo looked down at Klunk and stroked the cat's head. Klunk let out a small, pathetic noise that sounded like he was in extreme pain. Michelangelo swallowed thickly as his heart clenched. He gently rubbed behind Klunk's ears.

"It's okay, buddy," he spoke softly. "It'll be over, soon."

"Klunk," a nurse called from the back.

Michelangelo's heart skipped a beat and Klunk stirred when he heard his name. Very slowly, Michelangelo got to his feet and headed towards where the nurse was waiting. He could sense his brothers behind him and he was grateful for their support. The nurse led them to a back room. Michelangelo gingerly placed Klunk on the waiting bed and took a place by his friend's head while the others took up positions by the wall. The vet picked up a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. Klunk's eyes flickered open, gold meeting blue. The feline left out a small, scared meow, as if he knew what was coming. With eyes filling with tears, Michelangelo stroked Klunk's head.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm here. Mikey's here," he whispered.

He forced himself to keep his eyes on Klunk's face and not on the needle that was being inserted into his friend. The drug was injected and the needle removed. Klunk's eyes began to dim and Michelangelo felt panic wash over him in a crashing wave. This was really happening. He was watching his best friend die.

"See you on the other side, pal," Michelangelo said as tears streamed down his face.

Klunk's eyes drifted closed and he let out one final meow, as if he was saying his final good bye. The world grew a little bit darker; colder. He felt numb, struggling to breathe. Michelangelo picked Klunk's lifeless body up in his arms, buried his face in Klunk's soft fur and broke down into wails of anguish. Leonardo glanced over just in time to see Raphael brush away a few stray tears. They hadn't just lost a beloved pet...they had lost a brother. Klunk had become such a deep part of their lives that it was going to be strange not having the little tabby running around the lair. But, no one was going to miss Klunk more than Michelangelo. He had raised Klunk from a kitten after he found the poor thing wandering around in Central Park. Klunk had been the best Christmas present the Hamato family had ever received; and he just kept enriching their lives. Being there when they needed someone to cuddle when they were upset. A playmate when they needed someone to laugh with. A meditation companion to make sure they didn't accidently fall asleep. And a building buddy during those long hours of inventing or upgrading the security systems.

Yes, the little cat was going to be missed by all. Leonardo walked up to Michelangelo and placed a hand on his shoulder. The nurse led the brothers out through a back door so they wouldn't have to go through the front lobby. The brothers made their way outside and over to the Battle Shell. They climbed into the van and drove off. The drive back to the lair was quiet and solemn. The only thing that broke the silence was Michelangelo's sobs, which he tried-and failed-to keep quiet. Donatello pulled into the warehouse and turned off the engine. Michelangelo's movements as he got out of the van were slow and sluggish, as if he was in the first stages of hibernation.

The brothers headed down into the lair. But, before anyone could go their separate way, Donatello said he wanted to show them something he had been working on. He brought them into his lab and reached down below his work table. He placed a small box shaped object on the table which was covered by a sheet. Michelangelo's breath hitched when Donatello pulled off the sheet to reveal a cat sized coffin. It was beautifully crafted out of a dark stained wood. Michelangelo looked closely at the sides of the coffin and found words that described what Klunk had meant to the family carved around the edges.

"I figured Klunk deserved a proper burial coffin," Donatello said. "Instead of just a common cardboard box."

Fresh tears filled Michelangelo's eyes and a small, sad smile touched his lips. "Thanks, Donnie," he whispered.

Donatello opened the box to reveal a soft, padded interior. Michelangelo gently placed Klunk's body inside. He rubbed behind Klunk's ears one final time before the coffin was closed.

"I know this is a difficult question to ask, let alone answer. But, where would you like him to be buried?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo swallowed back tears. "Central Park," he replied with some difficulty. "Where we first met."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. I hope you can forgive me. Please accept this chapter as a token of my sincerest apologizes.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Michelangelo stared through the window of a pet shop. Inside he could see large cages with several small kittens and puppies playing around with each other or with toys that had been placed in the cage with them. Michelangelo felt his eyes burn when he saw one kitten that looked similar to Klunk. It had been a week since he had buried his beloved friend, but the pain of the loss was still fresh. Splinter had tried to help him talk through his pain, but Michelangelo felt like letting go of it would be letting go of Klunk's memory. It was something his brothers had done easily enough; forgetting about Klunk as soon as he was buried. It made Michelangelo's stomach twist in anger. Klunk had been like a brother to them, how could they just forget about him so easily?<p>

Donatello had suggested getting another cat, which just made Michelangelo's anger burn even hotter. Not only were his brothers forgetting about Klunk, they were planning on replacing him with some common cat. Klunk had been special. It had been fate that Michelangelo had found him in the park. They had a bond. A bond that came from both of them being social outcasts; Klunk as a stray that no one wanted and Michelangelo as a mutant that everyone ran away from in fear. The others just didn't understand that. No matter how many times he tried explaining it to them, they would never understand.

Michelangelo shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked away from the pet store. He didn't know how he was going to continue on without Klunk. He hadn't told anyone, but sometimes he thought he saw Klunk running around the lair or curled up on his bed asleep. Michelangelo liked to think that the reason he was seeing Klunk was because his friend was still with him, even in spirit. He stopped his walk and looked skyward. A cool, fall breeze blew across his face, chilling him. Michelangelo shivered and continued on his way back to the lair.

* * *

><p>The hammock gently swayed from side to side. Amber eyes stared up at the ceiling, distant and cold. A piece of red cloth hung from limp fingers and brushed against the floor as the hammock rocked. The cloth had been an old mask that Klunk had claimed as his own when he was first brought into the lair. Raphael half expected to feel a slight tug on the other end from the playful kitten. But, it never came. Raphael lifted the piece of cloth up and studied it. The edges were ragged from years of teeth chewing on it.<p>

Raphael sighed sadly and his eyes began to burn. He never knew he could get so attached to a little animal, but Klunk had stolen his heart just as much as he had stolen Michelangelo's. The tabby had grown to become one of the family; and the best little ninja cat in ninjitsu history. Losing Klunk was like losing a brother. It had left a hole where nothing could fill it. Klunk seemed to always know when Raphael needed someone to vent to, besides the punching bag. The little cat always showed up just before Raphael lost himself to his anger, coaxing the turtle in his own way to talk through his anger instead of blowing up. Klunk had been a great listener.

Raphael closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. His arm fell to his side and his hand relaxed. The cloth gently floated to the floor. It wasn't going to be the same without Klunk around.

* * *

><p>The lab seemed darker; lonelier. Even with the lights on a shadow had cast itself over the once happy room. Donatello numbly tightened a screw in his shell cell. Nothing he did brought him any joy. He had hoped that he could work the pain away, but working only seemed to make the pain worse. He missed having his building buddy. Klunk would always make time to come in and see what the purple masked turtle was up to; sometimes distracting him so much that Donatello would give up trying to fix whatever he was working on and play with the tabby.<p>

Donatello's eyes drifted over to his computer, his eyes lingering on the desktop picture. The picture had been taken by one of his brothers. It depicted the purple masked turtle fast asleep with his head on his work table and Klunk curled up beside his head, also asleep. Donatello felt his heart clench in icy sorrow. He had seen the loss of a loved one depicted countless times throughout the media and movies, but he had never experienced it for himself; until now. He felt guilty that he wasn't a whimpering mess, crying his eyes out until there were no tears left to shed. But, then he had read that everyone mourned differently.

However, was he mourning or trying to bury Klunk's memory? That thought made the guilt sharpen even more. Donatello hunched over in his chair, pulling his arms to his chest and curled into a ball; hanging his head and closing his eyes. He wanted Klunk back. He wished that there was a way to bring him back, but no matter how advanced science became it would never advance enough to bring back the dead. Besides, Klunk was in a better place. He was no longer suffering. To wish that he had lived longer would only have prolonged his suffering and that was just as cruel as having to put him to sleep.

So, Donatello would bury himself in his work; losing himself in his inventions, trying to work through the cold, stabbing pain of loss. And maybe, if he came out on the other side in one piece, he would find some peace and the memory of Klunk wouldn't be painful, but happy, just like the little cat himself.

* * *

><p>The first time Michelangelo had brought Klunk home Leonardo had been skeptical about whether or not his brother was responsible enough to have a pet. He was even a little bit concerned about what it would be like for Splinter having a cat around. But, the feline had warmed all of their hearts and had intertwined himself in their lives so much that he became one of them. Leonardo had sometimes considered cats to be cold and distant, and some were; but not Klunk. Even as a kitten he was warm and inviting. Leonardo often wondered who saved whom on that fateful Christmas Eve night. Klunk immediately claimed the lair as his own and any newcomers had to get past him before entering.<p>

Leonardo remembered the first time he tried to go into the dojo to meditate, only to find Klunk sitting in the doorway. The two stared at each other, golden eyes locked with brown. The cat looked up at the turtle with a mischievous glint in his eyes, almost daring the turtle in blue to take a step inside the dojo. When Leonardo did try to enter the dojo, Klunk swiped at his feet, digging his little claws into the sensitive skin. Leonardo had playfully pushed the kitten over with his foot, which only excited Klunk more. The kitten wanted to play and he had chosen the level-headed leader as his playmate.

Leonardo had tried to shoo Klunk away, telling him to go play with Michelangelo. However, Klunk was relentless. Every time Leonardo would begin to slip into a meditative trance, he would always be pulled back by the sound of claws scraping across his shell, which was quickly followed by a high pitched meow. Leonardo would shoo Klunk away and try to resume his meditation, but the kitten would always wander back; until finally Leonardo caved in. Michelangelo had grumbled and complained that Leonardo had been the first one to teach Klunk a trick, which had been how to play fetch.

Leonardo ran his fingers over the gashes in his shell made by Klunk's tiny claws. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind enough to meditate. Whether it was his memory or his ears playing tricks on him, the last thing Leonardo heard before he slipped into a deep trance was the sound of Klunk's playful meowing.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: This chapter begins the dark descent. If you still want to continue you have been warned. The sun is about to go dark.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Mikey, sensei," Leonardo said as Splinter poured two cups of steaming tea. "He hasn't been himself since we buried Klunk."<p>

"The loss of a beloved pet can be a difficult thing to overcome," Splinter replied, setting the tea pot down on the small table. "Especially when that pet has been with a family for as long as Klunk had been."

Leonardo picked up his tea cup and looked down into the steaming brew, his eyes searching. "So, how do we help him heal?" he asked, looking up at his father.

Splinter took a sip of his tea and hummed in thought. "I once heard Donatello mention that animals can have a healing affect on those who are hurting," the ninja master said. "Perhaps you should consider getting a new pet, not to replace the one you have lost, but to help you all heal and remember the happy times you spent with Klunk."

Leonardo nodded and took a sip of tea. "I'm just afraid of how Mikey is going to take it. He's been dead set against getting another pet whenever the topic comes up." He swallowed thickly. "He seems darker, more troubled. He's not the Mikey I grew up with."

"Your brother is going through a difficult, emotional time, Leonardo. Be patient. Michelangelo must find his way out of this darkness he is in, as you once did."

Leonardo's hand instinctively went to the scar on the left side of his shell. The missing piece was a reminder of how far he had come from his own darkness. Leonardo hoped and prayed that Michelangelo would not go down his path; turning his anger and pain inward and allowing it to eat away at his soul. Leonardo set the tea cup down on the table and moved to get up.

"You have reached a decision already, my son?" Splinter guessed.

"I know he'll refuse, but Mikey can't let this pain eat away at him," Leonardo said. He bowed. "Thank you for the tea, Master Splinter."

Splinter returned the bow. "Good luck, Leonardo."

Leonardo smiled and got to his feet. He headed out of Splinter's room and went to find Michelangelo. His brother was sitting slumped on the couch playing a video game.

"Mikey?" Leonardo spoke carefully.

"What?" Michelangelo asked sharply.

Leonardo took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully. "The others, Master Splinter and I have been talking and...and we think it's time that we get a new pet," he said.

The game instantly shut off and dangerous, intense blue eyes shot up to glare at Leonardo. The turtle in blue stiffened and swallowed nervously. Never before had he been afraid of one of his brothers...until now. Michelangelo looked like he was about to murder someone. Leonardo hoped that that someone wasn't him.

"You want to replace Klunk," Michelangelo snarled.

Leonardo shook his head. "Far from it," he argued. "We just want to start healing, Mikey. _You_ need to start healing."

"What if I don't _want_ to heal?" Michelangelo asked. "Ever think about _that_?"

He threw the controller down on the coffee table, got to his feet and stormed over to the elevator, ignoring Leonardo's calls for him to stop. Michelangelo headed topside and hit the rooftops. He broke into a run; running as fast as his legs could carry him. His eyes and throat burned. The others didn't care about Klunk; that he was gone. They just wanted to replace him. Hot tears burned their way down Michelangelo's cheeks and he ran faster. He just wanted to get away. They didn't understand...would _never_ understand.

Michelangelo came to the end of a rooftop and looked down into the alley below. He saw a man standing in the alleyway, just finishing up a phone conversation. The man snapped the cell phone shut and glanced down to see a stray cat walk up to him. Michelangelo watched as the man tried to shoo the creature away, but when it didn't listen, the man shoved the cat to the side with his foot. The shriek of pain that came from the poor creature echoed through the alley and up to Michelangelo. Something inside of him snapped. The turtle launched himself off the roof and landed in front of the man as he was turning to leave the alley. The human stopped short when he saw the turtle.

"What the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Say you're sorry," Michelangelo snarled.

The man frowned in confusion. "Sorry to whom?" he asked.

"The cat," Michelangelo replied harshly. "Say you're sorry."

The man chuckled. "You want me to apologize to a cat?" he asked incredulously. "It's a stray, freak. It gets kicked around all the time. I have better things to do with my time than to play mommy to every stray in New York."

Michelangelo pulled out a small knife from his belt. "If you don't apologize, I'll _make_ you," he hissed.

The man backed away defensively. "Hey now...don't get any ideas."

But there was nothing in Michelangelo's eyes except hatred and malice. The man turned and bolted for the end of the alley. With expert precision, Michelangelo threw the knife and hit the man in the back of the leg. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Michelangelo walked up to the man and roughly pulled out the knife, making the human yell again.

"What were you saying?" Michelangelo asked, pinning the man to the ground. "I didn't hear you."

"Sorry," the man whimpered.

Michelangelo drove the knife into the man's side, making him scream. "What?" the turtle asked, his voice rising.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," the man sobbed. "Please...please don't kill me."

But, his pleas fell on deaf ears. All Michelangelo could see was red and hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. He drove the knife repeatedly in the man's abdomen. He knew the man was screaming, but he couldn't hear it. However, he did hear the silence when it finally fell. It was almost deafening. Michelangelo looked down at the lifeless man beneath him, laying in a growing pool of blood. His eyes staring blankly up at the starry sky. Michelangelo slowly glanced down at his bloody hands. He should have felt horrified for what he had just did; but all he felt was relief.

Michelangelo's eyes drifted upward. Red was replaced by blue and it took him a minute to realize that Leonardo was standing before him, shocked and horrified at the scene in front of him. The knife clamored to the ground as Michelangelo got to his feet. Without saying a word to his brother, Michelangelo started up the fire escape. He began making his way across the roof, his mind blank and numb. Leonardo came up behind him and grabbed Michelangelo's arm.

"What the hell was that?" Leonardo demanded.

"He deserved it," Michelangelo said quietly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo finally met his brother's gaze. "Yes," he replied simply. "I just killed a man."

"For what?" Leonardo wanted to know. "What crime was so horrible that you had to take his life?"

"He kicked a cat," Michelangelo answered.

Leonardo looked at his brother, dumbfounded. "He..." The turtle in blue trailed off as he tried to wrap his mind around why his brother would commit such a horrendous act for something so trivial. "He kicked a cat," Leonardo repeated slowly. "You _killed_ a man for _that_?!"

Michelangelo slowly shook his head. "You'll never understand," he whispered, more to himself than to his brother. "You'll never understand."

Leonardo released his brother and watched him walk away. He ran a hand over his face and took a shaky breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Splinter.

* * *

><p>The water ran hot and red. Michelangelo stood in the shower and allowed the water to run off his body. He had gotten home a few minutes ago with Leonardo right behind him. Of course his brother headed straight for Splinter's room, no doubt relaying the events of the night to their sensei.<p>

_Snitch._

Michelangelo washed the blood off of his hands and body, watching the crimson red disappear down the drain. He knew he should feel revulsion, but he felt oddly fascinated by it.

_Why do people say, "Murder in cold blood" when blood is actually kind of warm?_ Michelangelo asked himself.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking his thoughts. "Master Splinter wants to see you," Leonardo called.

"I'm busy," Michelangelo called back.

"_Now_!" Leonardo ordered, harshly.

Growling under his breath, Michelangelo finished his shower and turned off the water. He dried himself off, put on his gear and mask and stalked out of the bathroom and over to Splinter's room.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?" Michelangelo asked, entering the room.

"Kneel," Splinter instructed.

Michelangelo did as he was told and waited for his father to speak.

"Leonardo has informed me of what happened earlier tonight," Splinter said.

_Snitch,_ Michelangelo thought again.

"My son, why would you commit such a dishonorable crime?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo stiffened. "You wouldn't get it," he replied. "No one ever gets it."

"Help me understand," Splinter said.

"He hurt a defenseless animal, sensei," Michelangelo replied. "I couldn't let him get away with it."

Splinter sighed and his ears flattened against his head. "Michelangelo, that does not justify what you did."

Fire blazed in Michelangelo's blue eyes. "You never get it!" he yelled, catching Splinter off guard. "You never did!"

Before Splinter could stop him, Michelangelo got to his feet and stormed out of the room. Leonardo watched his brother disappear up the stairs and into his room before glancing into Splinter's room.

"What's happening to Mikey, sensei?" Leonardo asked.

Splinter took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Your brother is deeply troubled, Leonardo," he said. "We must keep a careful watch over him." Splinter swallowed nervously. "I fear that this is not over."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support has been amazing :D

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>If looks could kill, Leonardo was sure that he would have burst into flames from the glare that Michelangelo was giving him at that moment. It had been three days since the murder and Leonardo had been keeping an extra close eye on his little brother. Michelangelo had been distant and moody, but far from remorseful as he should have been. Leonardo was worried about his brother's mental state. He knew it was too early to even think about getting a new pet, but they had to find some way of moving forward.<p>

When Donatello had suggested getting a new pet, Michelangelo had down right refused, saying that he was not letting some "common cat" take Klunk's place. Leonardo had assured his brother that whatever they decided to get would never, in any way, replace Klunk; but maybe it would help them to heal and remember Klunk without the memories hurting. Michelangelo had reluctantly accompanied the others to the pet store and resigned to glaring at Leonardo and willing his eldest brother to burst into flames as Donatello and Raphael walked around looking at the different animals.

However, Michelangelo's one way glaring contest was broken when he heard Donatello make an "aw" sound. He turned to see a little black kitten sniffing at Donatello's hand. It pawed the turtle's palm and meowed. Leonardo and Raphael walked over and looked at the kitten. Michelangelo crossed his arms over his chest and huffed silently under his breath. He wasn't going to fall for the kitten's attention tactics.

"Can we get her, Leo?" Donatello asked hopefully.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes. They were thirty-six and Donatello was acting like a ten-year-old. Leonardo went to find someone for help while Donatello continued to play with the kitten. Raphael noticed Michelangelo's sour expression and walked over to his brother.

"You okay, bro?" Raphael asked.

"No, I'm not," Michelangelo answered truthfully. "How can you even _think_ about getting another cat?"

"We're not replacing Klunk, Mikey," Raphael told him. "Animals can have a healing affect on people. At least that's what Donnie says."

"What if a person isn't ready to heal?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael sighed heavily. "Let it go, Mikey. Klunk wouldn't want ya to keep this up. He would want you to heal and move on."

Michelangelo's eyes became dangerous. He knew Raphael and Donatello didn't know about the murder he had committed, and he was tempted to threaten Raphael with the knowledge. However, before he could say anything, Leonardo and Donatello walked up. Donatello was holding a pet carrier. Inside, curled up in a little ball was the black kitten.

"Mikey, why don't you name her?" Leonardo suggested.

Michelangelo looked at his brother in surprise. He looked at the kitten, who stared right back with big blue eyes. She looked scared and Michelangelo felt a pang of guilt for being so hard on the poor creature.

"How about Thirteen?" he offered.

The kitten meowed. Leonardo smiled. "I think she likes it. Thirteen it is," he said.

The brothers walked out of the pet store and made their way over to the Battle Shell. They climbed in and took their seats. Donatello and Michelangelo sat in the back while Raphael took the driver's seat and Leonardo the passenger's seat. On the way back to the lair, the kitten began making a strange noise that sounded like she was crying. Michelangelo looked down at the carrier, feeling his heart break. He bent down and opened the door, reaching inside and gently picking up the trembling kitten. Donatello glanced over and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he watched Michelangelo hold the kitten to his chest. Thirteen buried her face in Michelangelo's neck.

"It's okay, little one," the turtle in orange whispered, rubbing the kitten's ears. "You're almost home."

Raphael pulled into the warehouse and the brothers filed out of the van. Donatello took the carrier while Michelangelo carried Thirteen down into the lair in his arms. Thirteen looked around at the large underground dwelling with wide eyes. Michelangelo placed the kitten on the floor and gently coaxed her forward.

"Go and explore," he said.

Thirteen looked up at him, giving him a "Do I have to?" look. She jumped slightly when a door opened and hid behind Michelangelo's leg when Splinter appeared. The ninja master smiled when he saw the kitten.

"I see we have a new guest," Splinter noted.

"Meet Thirteen," Michelangelo said, stepping to the side slightly so Splinter could see Thirteen properly.

Splinter walked up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this has been a trying time for you, Michelangelo. And you know we are all worried about you. I hope you understand that we would never try to replace Klunk, knowing how much he meant to you." He looked down at Thirteen. "It will not be the same, but I hope that this little life can help bring back some joy in your heart."

Michelangelo lowered his gaze to the floor, his eyes wandering to the black kitten standing by his foot. "I'll try, sensei," he said.

Splinter smiled. "I am glad to hear that, my son. And know that if ever you need someone to talk to my door is always open."

Michelangelo gave Splinter a small, respective bow. "I know, Master Splinter. Thank you. And...sorry for blowing up at you."

"All is forgiven, my son," Splinter told him. "The past is behind us."

Raphael and Donatello looked at each other with matching confused looks. Donatello simply shrugged, which Raphael returned. Splinter headed for the dojo with Leonardo following close behind him. Donatello made his way towards his lab while Raphael headed for the TV area. Michelangelo glanced down at Thirteen who had curled herself around his ankle and was now lying on his foot. For a moment, Michelangelo could picture Klunk in Thirteen's place, however, the thought was fleeting. Sighing, he bent down and picked the kitten up. He scratched Thirteen's chin, earning him a soft purr.

"Come on, you little motor boat," Michelangelo said. "The bed is a lot cozier."

* * *

><p>AN: Mikey doesn't want to be cruel towards animals, that's why he's trying to be nice to the kitten.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and your support is awesome :)

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p><em>He stood at the docks, gazing into the rippling water. In the darkness, the water looked pitch black. He didn't know how he had gotten on the docks or why the water seemed so fascinating. His answer came when the clouds floated to the side and the light of the full moon shone down on the water. His eyes widened slightly when he discovered that the water was a deep crimson.<em>

_Blood._

_He raised his head and saw something floating towards the docks. It looked like a log at first glance, but as it got closer, he realized that the log had arms and legs. He knelt down and turned it over, revealing a human body. His stomach lurched as blank eyes stared up into his. He looked up and saw more bodies floating towards him. There were so many...no wonder the water had turned to blood. Then suddenly, the human bodies vanished, leaving behind only four. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized the bodies of his brothers and father._

Michelangelo's eyes shot open, wide with fright. He looked around to find himself in his room. His breathing came out in rapid gasps. Something brushed up against his back, making Michelangelo jump. He shot up in bed, knocking over a startled Thirteen who let out a small shriek of surprise. She righted herself on her feet and shook herself. She looked up at the turtle and gave him an angry meow. Michelangelo picked up the kitten and held her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, girl," he said. "You scared me."

Thirteen touched her tiny nose to Michelangelo's cheek before rubbing her head against his neck. The turtle rubbed behind the kitten's ears, earning him a soft purr. Michelangelo lay back down, still holding Thirteen in his arms. She wiggled out of his arms and curled up on his chest, still purring. Michelangelo smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"No! Bad kitty," Donatello said as he snatched away a tipped over bottle of vitamins from a curious Thirteen.<p>

Thirteen meowed angrily, hissed and darted off. Donatello cleaned up the mess and closed the bottle before placing it back in the cupboard. Michelangelo walked into the kitchen, Thirteen curled up in his arms.

"Are you being mean?" he asked.

"No, I'm trying to keep Thirteen from poisoning herself," Donatello replied.

"How?" Michelangelo asked. "What's poisonous to cats?"

"A lot of things. Human vitamins being just one," Donatello answered.

Michelangelo looked down at Thirteen. "Bad girl, Thirteen. You shouldn't be getting into things that aren't good for you."

Thirteen turned deep blue eyes up to Michelangelo and meowed.

"Kitten being bad already?" Raphael asked, joining his brothers in the kitchen.

Michelangelo looked up at his red masked brother and gave him a glare. "Next time, keep your medication in a safer place," he said.

Raphael opened the cupboard and took down the bottle of supplements. "I did. Ain't my fault the cat's curious."

"Why do you take those things anyway?" Michelangelo asked. "Can't you just eat liver or something for your low iron?"

Raphael nearly choked on the pill he had been swallowing. He coughed and took a sip of water. Donatello winced on his brother's behalf and turned to look at Michelangelo.

"You know very well just the thoughts of eating liver makes Raph gag," the purple masked turtle said.

Michelangelo shrugged. "Ain't my fault he's a wimp," he replied.

"Okay then, _you_ eat it," Raphael shot back once he had stopped coughing.

"If we ever bought it, I would," Michelangelo said.

"Okay, guys, enough," Donatello said, his voice rising a bit.

Michelangelo huffed and walked away. Donatello noticed Raphael's grip tighten around the glass in his hand. He walked over to his red masked sibling and gently took the glass from Raphael.

"Mikey's still working through stuff," Donatello said. "He'll get better."

"You seem so sure," Raphael told him.

Donatello shrugged. "I try to stay positive."

"How's that workin' for ya?" Raphael asked. Donatello sighed, giving Raphael all the answer he needed. "You don't think Mikey's gonna get better, do you?" Raphael guessed.

"I can dream, can't I?" Donatello asked sadly.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thirteen was curled up on the pillow next to his head, purring in his ear. His mind was troubled; tormented by the dream from the previous night. He wanted to tell someone, but he didn't know how to go about doing it without sounding like he was losing his mind. Michelangelo sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he <em>was<em> losing it. He _had_ been moodier in the last few weeks, and murdering that man in cold blood didn't help matters either. Michelangelo knew he should feel guilt and remorse for committing the murder, but that part of his conscience didn't seem to be working.

"Am I a bad person, Thirteen?" he asked. Thirteen meowed in response. Michelangelo sighed again. "That doesn't help," he said.

Thirteen picked up one of his mask tails and began chewing on the end of it, purring contently. Michelangelo winced slightly as he remembered the look of his family in the dream. But, the thing that stood out most of all was the look in Raphael's eyes. His were the only ones that were open and they stared up at him in anger and betrayal. Michelangelo opened his eyes, wondering what the dream meant. He sighed and shifted on the bed. Thirteen meowed in protest when her chew toy was pulled away. Michelangelo scratched behind her ears.

"Whatever it means, we'll find out together, won't we, girl?" he said.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter's so short, I've been feeling a bit under the weather, lately.<p>

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support is amazing.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>The early autumn air was cool and crisp, awakening the senses. The brothers raced across the rooftops in a game of ninja tag. Their laughter was drowned out by the sounds of heavy traffic on the streets below; it was a Friday night, after all, and after the tension of the last few weeks they needed to get out of the lair for some fresh air. It was a chance to lift their spirits- especially Michelangelo's- and have some fun. The game had stretched on for hours, none of them wanting to call it a night. Ninja tag then morphed into hide-and-sneak, but quickly changed to hide-and-seek when no one could find Michelangelo.<p>

"He's probably back at the lair playin' video games," Raphael grumbled when yet another search turned up empty.

"Or he's gotten really good at hide-and-seek," Donatello suggested.

Leonardo surveyed the area, but there was no sign of their orange masked brother. From his place on top of a water tower, he had a good view of the surrounding buildings and streets. He narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw something on a fire escape across the street. The object moved and the moonlight caught off of an orange mask. Leonardo jumped off the water tower and motioned for Raphael and Donatello to follow him. The brothers made their way across the street and found Michelangelo petting a dog through an open apartment window.

"Mikey," Leonardo called down in a hushed whisper in case someone was inside.

Michelangelo looked up and waved to his brothers. "'Bout time you guys found me," he said.

He leaned forward and whispered something in the dog's ear, which earned him a lick on the face. Michelangelo climbed up the fire escape to where his brothers were waiting. They looked less than pleased.

"What were you thinking?" Donatello chastised.

"Making a new friend," Michelangelo replied.

"What if someone was inside? What if you were seen?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo waved his hand dismissively. "You forget that I'm a ninja, Leo," he said. "I know how to stay out of sight."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing something off about his brother. Glancing over at Raphael, he knew the sai wielder had the same feeling. Donatello sighed, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Well, the important thing is no one saw you," the purple banded turtle said. "Let's go home. It's starting to get cold."

The brothers headed back to the lair. As soon as they set foot into the lair, Thirteen came bounding up to them, meowing excitedly. Michelangelo bent down and picked the kitten up, rubbing behind her ears.

"How's daddy's girl?" he asked.

Thirteen purred happily and rubbed her head against Michelangelo's neck. As Leonardo and Raphael disappeared into the dojo and Donatello vanished into his lab, Michelangelo headed up to his room and closed the door. He went over to his bed and lay down, setting Thirteen down on the bed next to him. Michelangelo closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Michelangelo came downstairs to find his family gathered around the TV. A news report was on. Walking up, Michelangelo heard the reporter say that early that morning, the body of a young woman was found in her apartment by her boyfriend. She had been brutally murdered, but the police were vague on how exactly she had been killed.<p>

"Just when you thought it was safe to go home at night," Donatello commented.

Michelangelo noticed Leonardo looking at him and locked gazes with his eldest brother. Leonardo was giving him a suspicious look which set Michelangelo on edge. Thirteen trotted up and began patting at Michelangelo's ankle, meowing hungrily. The orange masked turtle looked down at the kitten before walking off to the kitchen to get her something to eat. Thirteen padded after him, tail swishing back and forth.

"What psycho would kill a woman in her own home?" Raphael growled. "It's sick."

"It also happens quite often," Donatello said sadly.

Splinter sighed heavily. "The world we live in is a sick one," he commented. "The disease of darkness plagues many minds, making people do things they would not otherwise do."

His sons fell silent at the words. Leonardo looked in the direction of the kitchen and could hear dishes clattering. Michelangelo was probably in the process of getting breakfast ready. Leonardo made a mental note to talk to his little brother in private about his whereabouts the night before...just in case. Splinter turned off the TV and got up from the couch.

"Let us go see what Michelangelo has prepared for this morning's meal," he said, heading towards the kitchen.

"After hearing about that, I'm not sure I'll be able to eat," Donatello replied, but followed his father nonetheless.

Raphael and Leonardo were right behind them. Michelangelo was just setting plates piled high with food on the table when his family walked into the kitchen. He gave them a warm smile, despite the cold, suspicious glare in Leonardo's eyes. The family sat around the table and began eating. Leonardo hated the cold chill of fear that shot down his spine from sitting next to Michelangelo. But, he kept quiet; not wanting to jump to any conclusions. The report never mentioned where the body was found. Michelangelo could have been at any random apartment petting a dog. Leonardo took a sip of tea, focusing on the burning sensation that washed down his throat instead of the gnawing suspicion that was eating away at his mind. But something always managed to seep to the forefront.

_Mikey's killed once,_ Leonardo thought. _What's to stop him from killing again?_

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter's so short. I hope to have the next chapter a bit longer.<p>

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
